


今夜は雪が降りそうだね

by Antoniss



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top!Jesse/Bottom!Taiga
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss
Summary: 冬天就该抱着恋人取暖呼呼
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Kudos: 4





	今夜は雪が降りそうだね

**Author's Note:**

> *尝试甜腻小情侣日常

“家里没有菜啦——”  
京本大我头也没回，应了一声知道了，想了想又问。“昨天刚去便利店买的饭团呢？”

“在这里。”刚刚还远在厨房的声音突然在耳边响起，京本没有防备被吓得一激灵，脸颊被贴上一个热乎乎的东西。  
“光吃饭团填不饱肚子的，呆了一天该出去走走了。”

杰西刚刚在厨房探出头来本来只是想催促恋人准备准备出门，没想到对方应了声后挪都没挪，一副不想动的样子。今天倒是反常的抛弃了一贯的T恤，换上了宽大的毛绒家居服，盘腿坐在地上抱着把吉他显得更娇小可爱了，忍不住生出点去逗弄他的念头。

微波炉叮的一声，刚好的温度握在手里就像个小暖炉。高个子在这种时候倒是意外的灵巧，掂着脚走回客厅，让暖意贴上对方的脸，收获到意料之中的惊讶。

他剥开包装递给京本，看着对方小口吃了起来，指尖不安分的抓住了渐长的金色发尾卷了两圈。  
“好吃吗？”  
“这个口味当然好吃啊，选这个不会错的…”

“啊——”  
右肩一沉，不用想都知道是某个大个子又仗身型优势靠了上来，顺势把饭团递过去让他咬了一口，又迅速缩回手把最后一口解决——亏得一个小小的饭团还能让他们这样你来我往的两三口才解决。

出门倒是简单，换了件裤子再套一件长外套，临出门前杰西摸出顶鸭舌帽压在京本那头乱糟糟的金发上。“好歹挡一下，你这头金发也太显眼了。”  
“你不也一样。”京本大我毫不示弱的回嘴，声音被隔在口罩里闷闷的。

他分了一只蓝牙耳机给杰西，随机着近期喜欢上的乐队的歌曲。双手插在口袋里，感谢口罩和帽子，只要低头就能阻住大部分直扑脸来的寒风。但是自己那个高个子恋人就没这么轻松了，执着不愿带上口罩，现在就只能低头恨不得把脸埋进衣领里，呼呼的吹出热气取暖。

京本大我好笑的看了他一眼，看着他在等待红绿灯时冷得直跺脚，左手探到他口袋里握住缩成拳的手，轻柔的打开十指相扣，在谁都看不见的地方悄悄点了点他的手背，像落下一个隐秘的吻。

红灯转绿，京本被带着大步走过马路，抬头望向前面不太友好的迈着大步的高个，看见他藏在发间微微发红的耳廓，不知道是冻着了还是因为仅仅是亲昵的牵了手。  
他忍不住轻笑一声，拽了拽杰西的手跨步跟上，穿过马路几步进到超市，感受到被隔绝在外的寒气退散了不少才把口罩拉下，长呼了口气。

京本大我一向对料理没有什么要求，就算有任何要求也会在发散成布丁山炒面这类黑暗料理前被杰西及时拦下。他绕到蔬果区拎了两盒番茄回到购物车旁，看着篮里的便当和饭团忍不住吐槽。  
“只是这些和去楼下便利店买有什么区别啊。”

年下者满脸无辜的抓抓红色卷发，“还在挑啦，是想煎汉堡肉来着。”他又想了想挑完肉放进篮里，外带一袋速溶饮品粉末和膨化食品。离开时杰西又顺路买了份关东煮，被京本大我拿在手里捂着，自己拎着袋子跟在后边，借机还能接受来自恋人的投喂。路易斯杰西满心期待的看着走在前面的金发年上，看着他先是吃掉了萝卜，接着是厚切豆腐和牛筋串——看京本大我心满意足的吃着确实是会感觉很可爱，但是……  
前方突然顿住，杰西一个没注意险些撞上，疑惑的“嗯？”了一声，京本大我挑挑拣拣叉起块香肠，眯眯眼看他。

“怎么，不吃吗？”  
送到嘴边哪有不吃的道理，被轻易看穿倒也不要紧，反正最后总可以靠撒娇骗到口吃的。平时看起来最为冷淡不好接触的京本前辈，事实上却是最容易被撒娇所俘虏的。心满意足的吃完肉，凑上去蹭蹭他发旋。

“不知道会不会下雪呢。”  
如果下雪的话，就在转角处偷偷接个吻吧。

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. 快到家的时候如愿下起了雪，京本大我还没来得及欢呼就被生怕冻着的年下拉着加紧步伐冲回公寓里了。最后只存下一张模糊掉的雪景照片和在进门前匆忙的吻。


End file.
